Batman
Batman is a character from DC Comics. Wiki Match-Ups So Far Possible Opponents * Marvel Comics ** Iron Man ** Captain America ** Wolverine ** Deadpool ** Spider-Man ** Black Panther ** Daredevil ** Silver Samurai ** Nick Fury ** Hawkeye ** Erik Killmonger ** Green Goblin ** The Punisher * RWBY ** Blake Belladonna ** Roman Torchwick ** Lie Ren ** Raven Branwen ** Pyrrha Nikos * Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Goliath (Gargoyles) * It (Stephen King) * Cat Noir (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) * Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) * Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) * Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) * Samurai Jack (...) * Reaper (Overwatch) * John Wick (...) * Slender Man (The Slender Man Mythos) * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Scrooge McDuck (Mickey and Friends) * RoboCop (...) * King Kong (...) * Hercule Satan (Dragon Ball Z) * Solid Snake (Metal Gear) * Predator (...) * Star Wars ** Boba Fett ** Darth Vader ** Luke Skywalker * Street Fighter ** Ryu ** Ken Masters * Asuka (Tekken) * Dan (Dan Vs) * Eren Yeager (Attack on Titan) * Sans (Undertale) * Kratos (God of War) * L (Death Note) * Master Chief (Halo) * Nemesis (Icon Comics) * Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) * James Bond (007) * Mortal Kombat ** Scorpion ** Sub-Zero ** Smoke * Akame (Akame ga Kill!) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Guts (Berserk) * Ryūko Matoi (Kill la Kill) Information Background * Real Name: Bruce Wayne * Alias: Insider, Matches Malone, Robin, Atmahn, Hei an Wushuh, The Dark Knight * Affiliation: Batman Family, Justice League, Batman Incorporated, Outsiders, Wayne Enterprises, Club of Heroes, formerly White Lantern Corps, Sinestro Corps * Occupation: Businessman, Vigilante and Adventurer * Height: 6'2 * Weight: 210lbs * Age: 41 * Superhero defender of Gotham City * Net Worth: $6.9 billion * Perfected every martial art known to man and beyond * Orphan * 12 Masters Degrees * Has had 23 girlfriends annd kissed at least 60 women, but still cannot maintain a proper relationship Powers and Abilities * Indomitable Will * Intimidation * Interrogation * Peak Human Condition ** Peak Human Strength ** Peak Human Reflexes ** Peak Human Speed ** Peak Human Endurance ** Peak Human Stamina ** Peak Human Agility ** Peak Human Balance * Acrobatics * Martial Arts * Weaponry * Stealth * Marksmanship * Genius Level Intellect ** Polymath ** Eidetic Memory ** Investigation ** Multilingualism ** Tactical Analysis ** Leadership ** Escapology ** Driving ** Tracking ** Disguise ** Mechanical Aptitude ** Mechanical Engineering ** Business Management Batsuit * Weight: 200 lbs * Fire and Shock Resistant Memory Cloth Cape * Steel Toed Boots * Nose Piece Gas Filter * 200,000 volt electrode network * Resistant to light gunfire, strongest at the center of the torso (right under his chest symbol) ** Cowl's para-aramid fibers lessen impacts to the head * Cape ** Doubles as a glider ** Can stun foes ** Can block light explosives and light gunfire * Gauntlets armed with blades ** These blades can slice through metal, block swords or be fired like bullets * Conceals both heatbeat and heat signature * Night Vision/Infra-red Lens * Triangulation Imaging System * Can be equipped with shock gloves * Evidence Scanner and Detective Vision can locate near invisible chemical traces and physical and mental states of others, has X-ray vision, can zoom from miles away and easily see in the dark * Bat-symbol designed to attract gunfire to the most heavily-armored part of suit * Utility Belt protected with taser * B.A.T. System dampens and absorbs kinetic energy and can release it on command Utility Belt * Grappling Hook Gun ** The pull of the Grapple Gun is strong enough to propel Batman into the air; making him glide immediately afterwards ** Can also be used to pull on or entangle opponents ** Zip-Line feature ** Powerful enough to pull out pieces of brick or concrete wall * Gas Mask * Tear Gas * Smoke Pellets ** Some pellets create plumes wide and thick enough to form entire rainclouds for the Batwing to hide in * Bolas * Tracers * Sonic emitter that stuns all nearby enemies * Batarangs ** Sonic Batarangs *** Distracts or stuns enemies *** Can act as decoys *** Can attract swarms of bats ** Explosive Batarangs *** Can harm some non-humans/superpowered enemies *** Can be detonated remotely or on contact ** Tiny Tracking Batarangs ** Electric shock Batarangs *** Can turn on or hack electronics *** Shocks enemies ** Remote-Controlled or Homing Batarangs *** Can be controlled mid-flight *** Flight pattern and targets can be pre-programmed * Transponder that summons bats via high-frequency call (sometimes a belt gadget or a Batarang) * Batclaw ** Similarly designed to the grapple gun ** Used to pull objects/foes towards Batman * Explosive Gel ** Can be applied in non-lethal doses against enemies ** Mostly used to destroy weak surfaces and to open pathways * Batmobile Remote ** Used to pilot the Batmobile from a distance * Disruptor ** Disables machines, electronic devices, vehicles or firearms ** Can fire tracer rounds ** Carries up to four charges * Shock Gloves ** Strong enough to harm and knock out superhumans ** Can act as an improvised defibrillator ** Gains power via kinetic energy * Line Launcher * Sonic/Sound Grenades or Belt * Remote Electrical Charge Weapon ** Capable of overloading electrical power sources ** Can fire negative and positive charges to create a corresponding magnetic effect ** Can fire electrical energy at enemies * Cryptographic Sequencer ** Used to open electrical locks via passwords ** Capable of overloading security locks using ultrasound frequencies * Forensic Analysis Kit * First Aid Kit * Heat flares that melt through thick ice in seconds * Bat-poon * The list goes on... Feats & Stats * Bench-pressed 1000 pounds (Strength Feat) * Leg-pressed 2500 pounds (Strength Feat) * Threw a batarang at 100 miles per hour (Speed Feat) * Has destroyed metals with his bare hands (Strength Feat) * Broke Man-Bat's arm (Strength Feat) * Shattered Deadshot's wrist guns with his hand (Strength Feat) * Kicked a motorcycle in half (Strength Feat) * Stopped a speeding car * With a straight jacket, lifted a coffin with 600 lbs of dirt applying pressure from above * Broke a sword with his bare foot (Strength Feat) * Shattered an assault rifle with his bare hands * Broke Handcuffs with one hand ** Doing so would require about 2 tons of force * Resisted the pull of a jet turbine, climbed onto a wing and then managed to hold onto the wing * Punched a guy so hard he broke through a metal door * Held down a metal plate against the force of an explosion * Pulled open a steel vault underwater * Ripped sections of a wall of * Despite not sleeping for a week as well as being drugged and starved, ripped apart a metal duct * Pushed through 600 pounds of dirt despite being in a coffin and a straightjacket * Snapped the neck of a leopard * Overpowered Post-Hush Killer Croc and knocked him out with one punch * Despite his left side being paralyzed and his right side being weakened, kicked Jack in the Box through a concrete column * Created a huge crack in reinforced glass designed to take bazooka fire while dying from poison gas * Kicked a motorcycle in half * Punched a Talon through a reinforced steel door * Strong enough to knock out Deathstroke with a surprise attack * KOed a Parademon with one strike * Destroyed Red Hood’s bulletproof helmet with a headbutt * Shattered Mr. Freeze’s bulletproof helmet * Took out Gorilla Grodd with one kick * Swapped a poison drink faster than the blink of an eye * Can break out of a buried coffin, and a straight jacket in 52 seconds at his slowest * Outran an explosion * Ran faster than a speeding car * Dodged Superman's Heat Vision * Dodged gunfire at point blank range * Reacted to a sniper shooting him from behind * Capable of deflecting bullets with his bare hands * During a time when he was turned into a child, Batman easily speeded through the security defenses of the Justice League watchtower while the rest of the league was having trouble ** It should be noted that the security defenses were designed my Mister Miracle, a master escape artist and New God * Saved a man from getting run over by a train and immediately dodged gunfire right after * Easily dodged Batwoman’s grenades and reappeared before she could notice * Threw his Batarang at 100 mph at a criminal before he could react and immediately saved a falling baby right after * Saved a little girl from an out of control, crashing plane * Saved a man from a drive by shooting and caught up with the car on foot * Took out two sentry guns on opposite sides before they can get a chance to shoot at him * Caught up to a gang on their motorcycles and places them in a trap * Took out two helicopters with the combined use of his gadgets and speed * Arrived at a crime in 3 minutes while the police arrived in 9 to 12 minutes * Saved a baby falling from a bridge * Dodged heat vision from Composite Superman, reacting using a lead based mirror * Disappeared out of sight from the Suicide Squad in front of him, dodging point blank gunfire from Deadshot in the process * Caught up with Scarecrow, who had a headstart at another building * Dodged Doctor Light’s light beams blasts at close range * Able to catch grenades and throw them away before they can explode * Disarmed two armed gunmen before they could get a chance to aim with a single Batarang while restraining one man with one arm * Stole guns from people’s hands before they can get a chance to pull the trigger * Deflected numerous darts and daggers with his batarangs * Can easily catch arrows, including ones shot at him when he isn’t looking from master archers such as Green Arrow and Speedy * Can easily steal stuff from people’s hands without them noticing, including lantern rings from Green Lanterns Hal Jordan and Kyle Rayner * Saved speedster Impulse from a bomb and caught him while he was in motion * Fast enough to hit Kid Flash and destroy Roy Harper’s arrow before he could get a chance to fire it * Fast enough to dodge gunfire from uzis at close range, tanks, machine guns, snipers, and machine guns from police helicopters and military helicopters * Dodged gunfire similar to Neo from the Matrix * Evaded gunfire from the Wrath’s machine gun, which is capable of firing 5,000 rounds per minute * Dodged a bolt of lightning * Survived the electric chair * Fought different opponents for 38 hours straight until everyone gave up against him * Kept fighting after being shot in the head * Fought Talon and the Court of Owls after taking a beating from them * Can tank point blank blasts that would normally destroy his suit * Tanked attacks from Clayface * Survived getting his back broken by Bane * Withstood a lethal amount of air pressure * Survived a beating from the Karate Kid * Survived Wonder Woman knocking him through concrete and a building without armor * Survived getting smashed into a building without armor * Armor tanks all of Vigilante’s arsenal * Transparent bulletproof mask * Submachine gun fire does nothing to his armor * Armor protects him from a flamethrower * Cape protects him from the flame of a chimera * Survived the hellfire of the Queen of Hell * Survived submerged in acid * Destroyed laboratory while still inside and comes out unscathed * Tanked a building-scale explosion (Durability Feat) * Tanked a tank round * Survived Harley Quinn blowing up the building he and Deathstroke were fighting in * Tanked the epicenter of an explosion that destroyed the top of a skyscraper * Cape protected him from bombardment from Mongul’s ship * Is just fine after being attacked by the God Deimos possessing the Joker * Continued to fight after having a shovel shoved through his chest * Got shot point blank on the back and immediately got back up a few seconds afterwards * Got slammed into a crate after getting hit on the chest with a large log by Killer Croc * Got shot with poison and venom from Jade Nguyen (Cheshire) and Jane Doe (Copperhead) respectfully * Survived being impaled by a wooden spear * Broke into Area 51 and 52 * Defeated the Justice League by himself * Has plans to take out the entire JLA, and can even hack into a Kryptonian ship * Is so intimidating, the Sinestro Corps rings have no effect on him * Mastered about every martial art in the world, and blended them into his own style * Created a teleportation block to the Batcave * Built the Batcave * Has taken on superhuman beings with his wits alone * Created Brother Eye, one of the most advanced AIs in the DC Universe * Created his very own Lazarus Pit * On par with Deathstroke and Bronze Tiger * On par with Green Arrow in markspersonship (Speed Feat) * Snuck up on Superman, who can hear cries from distant galaxies * Can survive in a vacuum for 24-27 seconds * Caught on of Green Arrows Arrows in midair * Defeated Lex Luthor, who was amped up in a mix of Venom and liquid Kryptonite while wearing remnants of his Warsuit armor * Defeated a giant alien monster via electrocution * Fought 50 ninja Man-Bats at once, crippling 30 of them ** At another instance, he took down more than 15 of them * Defeated Hypnotic, Mr Toxic, Mr. Combustible, Mr. Mosaic and Snakeskin * Defeated Kryptonian robots and Doomsday clones with explosive batarangs * Fought off tons of supervillains while traveling 500 miles with Two-Face, including Talons and the KGBeast * Fought trained soldiers that were wearing quantum stealth * Took out imposters of Batwoman, Red Hood, and Nightwing all at once * Knows how to make 10 minutes of air last for an hour * Knows how to speak Kryptonian * Made a surgical incision in his own palm * Knows a spell that can prevent the use of magic for an hour * Capable of using backwards magic * Learned to speed read, lip read, and developed total recall at the age of 14 * Knows how to knock out people with a two finger touch technique * Deduced multiple martial art styles, some of them that only a few people know about * Can fly a biplane while being temporarily blinded * Can tell whether his allies are imposters or not based on their fighting styles * Knows every fighting style * Escaped Wonder Woman's lasso * Has outsmarted Ra's and Talia al Ghul * Defeated King Snake, Aquaman, and Superman Skills & Experiences * Able to speak more than 9 languages (Language Skills) * Defeated a Venom-enhanced Killer Croc (Combat Experience) * Defeated Lady Shiva, one of the most skilled combatants in the DC Universe (Combat Experience) * Defeated 15 Man-Bats in a row (Combat Experience) * Earned 12 degrees (School Experiences) * Hacked all of Gotham (Computer Skills) * Knows 463 ways of incapacitating someone without drawing blood (Combat Experiences) * Knows every fighting style (Combat Experiences) * Is considered to have one of, if not, the most keen mind in the DCU, as he's a known Polymath, and had more than ten degrees by 21 (School Experiences) * Solved numerous unsolvable crimes (Detective Skills) Resistances & Immunities * Faults & Weaknesses * Humanity * Strategy * Non-Lethal Arsenal * Trust Issues * Too stubborn to allow allies to help him...which almost never ends well * For a time he was addicted to a drug that gave him super strength * Normally requires weakness exploitation or traps to defeat superhumans * Was caught DWI * Some guilt over Jason Todd's apparent death and return as the Red Hood * Possible psychopathy * His will was broken by Deacon Blackfire * Has frequently been cornered and sometimes defeated by Gotham villains; the majority of whom have little to no actual powers ** Handily defeated by Deathstroke * Nightwing beat the snot out of Batman to prove he's not his boy * Most other heroes that he has defeated were able to defeat Batman in other match ups ** Contrary to popular belief; Superman has defeated Batman the majority of the time ** Wonder Woman defeated him fair and square, and Batman even admits she's the better fighter ** Defeated by Swamp Thing numerous times even when he had prep time ** Hal Jordan one shot Batman with a punch ** Aquaman chokeholds Batman * Was tortured and murdered an endless number of times by the Joker as this was the Emperor Joker * Majority of his weapons are specifically designed to be non-lethal * Has to be rescued more than any other Justice League member * He himself admits that his endless crusade to protect the innocent can be used against him, such as taking hostages especially those close to him * Fortnite Gallery Batman.png DC Comics - The Batmobile 1960s era.png|The Batmobile 1960s era DC Comics - The Batmobile 1980s era.png|The Batmobile 1980s era DC Comics - The Batmobile 2000s era.png|The Batmobile 2000s era Trivia * Batman made a cameo appearance in Fatal Fiction Episode 8: Rocky Balboa vs Little Mac due to the fact he's a bias fan of Rocky Balboa. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Martial Artist Category:Mascots Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Combatants without an opponent Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warrior Category:Protagonist Category:Vehicle Handlers Category:1930s Category:Characters that made Cameo Appearances Category:Ninja Category:Technologists Category:One Person Army Category:Fist Fighters